New Feelings
by Scrappy2017
Summary: What happens if the boy-who-lived never hated Draco Malfoy? And what if Draco Malfoy never actually hate the boy-who-lived? Read to find out! Oneshot


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm not going to bore you with a long author's note, so let's get started. But first this story is mainly dialect, the writing in italics and in parentheses are actions.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and such

* * *

New Feelings

Harry: I want you to know something.

Draco: Yah, and what's that?

Harry: I never really hated you.

Draco: Never?

Harry: Yah.

Draco: Not once?

Harry: Well, actually a couple of times.

Draco: When?

Harry: When you were especially mean to me or my friends.

Draco: Oh… I'm sorry for all that.

Harry: ( _surprised_ ) You are?

Draco: Yah.

Harry: Oh...

Draco: So, if you didn't hate me, what was with all the insults?

Harry: My way of getting your attention.

Draco: You wanted my attention?

Harry: Well, yah.

Draco: Why not take my hand way back then?

Harry: Because you made fun of my first friend.

Draco: So?

Harry: That made me dislike you.

Draco: But never hate?

Harry: Not usually.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: I actually…

Draco: Actually what?

Harry: I can't say it.

Draco: Come'on, you can tell me.

Harry: But you're gonna hate me after I say it.

Draco: And what are you going to say that will make me hate you?

Harry: I actually like you!

Draco: Wait, what?

Harry: See! Now you're gonna hate me!

Draco: No, I'm not. I'm just… shocked.

Harry: Ever since I've laid my eyes in you, I knew you were perfect.

Draco: So, you have like me for 7 years?

Harry: Not exactly.

Draco: Can you elaborate?

Harry: When we first met, I admired you. You always seemed so confident.

Draco: How long did that last?

Harry: For a year. Then for the next two years, I just wanted to be your friend.

Draco: And why didn't you say anything?

Harry: Because you hated me.

Draco: That's not true!

Harry: That is how you treated me though.

Draco: Whatever. What was next?

Harry: After those three years, I was confused.

Draco: Confused about what?

Harry: You. I didn't know what I wanted. After a year, I realized what I wanted was you.

Draco: Me?

Harry: Yes. Then I accepted it. I knew I wanted you, but could never have you.

Draco: And you could never have me because?

Harry: I was under the impression you hated me.

Draco: What about the 7th year?

Harry: My two best friends found out.

Draco: And what did that mean?

Harry: They tried to convince me you were horrible.

Draco: But I was!

Harry: I know, but I still wanted you.

Draco: So what happen?

Harry: I believed them, at least for a little bit. But after a long conversation, they accepted it.

Draco: All it took was a conversation?

Harry: Well, several actually. Ron still hates you, he just wants me to be happy.

Draco: Are you happy?

Harry: I don't know yet.

Draco: Yet? What do you mean, yet?

Harry: What did you say earlier?

Draco: About what?

Harry: When I said you hate me, you quickly exclaimed it wasn't true.

Draco: Because it's not.

Harry: So then, how do you feel about me?

Draco: First it was jealously, then anger for picking him over me. But the entire time, those feelings were just hiding another.

Harry: And what were they hiding?

Draco: My true feelings: admiration, fondness, list, and finally love.

Harry: So why didn't you stop the rivalry?

Draco: I had an image to keep. And I didn't think Father would approve of me liking guys.

Harry: Wait, you just admitted you loved me.

Draco: Well-I-uh

Harry: It's ok.

Draco: No, it's not!

Harry: Yes it is, because I love you too.

Draco: Do you really?

Harry: Yes, very much. What about you?

Draco: I-I'm not quite sure at this moment.

Harry: Did that help you decide?

Draco: Not sure. _(Smirk)_ It wasn't long enough.

Harry: Not long enough? I can fix that.

Draco: Mmmmmmmmmm

Harry: ( _moan_ )

Draco: ( _panting_ ) That was… nice.

Harry: Yah, it was. Did it help you decide?

Draco: Most definitely.

Harry: Great!

Draco: Can we do it again?

Harry: Of course.

Draco: ( _moan_ ) We should have done this a long time ago.

Harry: What? Kiss? Or admit we have feelings for each other?

Draco: Both.

Harry: Will you be my boyfriend?

Draco: Took you long enough!

Harry: Guessing that's a yes.

Draco: Of course it is! You owe me a lot of kisses.

Harry: I do? Better get started then.

Draco: Yes, yes you should.

* * *

An: well, how was it? Please review!


End file.
